fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 31
Samantha) What are you doing behind there? Wolfgang) I don't know Samantha) You want out? Wolfgang) Yes...I want to see my Mommy and Daddy... Samantha) Are they nice? Wolfgang) Yes... Sara) SAMANTHA! Didn't Dad tell you not to go back here, it's time to go... Arric) Mommy! Can I please come! Sara) Maybe another time Arric) No...I don't want to be with daddy! *Eyes water* Sara) We'll go out next time, okay? Arric) No... Sara) We'll get you something too [ Samantha's flashback ends ] Sara) Arric, I want you to check on Aunt Serenity and your cousins... Arric) I already did, they're asleep... Sara) o_O and a family member is dead... Arric) and dad is a villain again... Sara) What! Arric) I didn't tell you that, earlier...I couldn't hurt Samantha anymore... Sara) Well...I don't work anymore... [ Samantha's next flashback ] Samantha) I forgot... You're the human calculator, in class. Wolfgang) It's fine... Samantha) Okay... 999 times 999 = ? Wolfgang) 998001 ( Samantha and Wolfgang write the answer in ) ( Several problems later ) Samantha) You + Me = Lo... I MEAN... 19 times 19 = ? ( Samantha blushes ) Wolfgang) 361 ( Samantha and Wolfgang write the answer in ) [ Samantha goes into a third flashback ] Samantha) Okay... Spell Family... Wolfgang) F-A-M-I-L-Y Samantha) Good, now a sentence... Wolfgang) My family is nice. Samantha) Okay... Next word is love... Wolfgang) Love? L-O-V-E? Samantha) Yes! Sentence? Wolfgang) What is love? Samantha) Love is when you have a bond with someone, who you would want to protect... Wolfgang) Okay... Samantha) Okay... Next word is kiss... Wolfgang) K-I-S-S? Samantha) Okay... Sentence? Wolfgang) What is kiss? What does it look like? ( Samantha, in head, Yes! The one question, I was looking for! ) Samantha) Well... I don't know how to explain it... but... ( Samantha kisses Wolfgang, on his lips ) Samantha) That's what it looks like... [ Samantha goes into a forth flashback ] Wolfgang) What do you say? Samantha) I say... ( Samantha pulls her head closer to Wolfgang's and they both kiss each other ) ( The crowd starts to cheer, while others continue to sing some love songs ) ( Samantha opens her eyes, looks at Wolfgang, and closes them again, while Wolfgang slowly moves his hand down Samantha's hair ) ( Wolfgang and Samantha stop kissing and move their heads backwards ) Wolfgang) Question... Samantha) What...? ( Wolfgang takes the ring of the flower's wrap and puts his one knee onto the ground ) Wolfgang) Will you...M... Samantha) Yes, yes, I will! [ Samantha goes to a fifth flashback ] ( Samantha holds Jenna in here arms ) Samantha) Wolfgang, she's cute isn't she... Wolfgang) Yeah...I can tell who she'll look like Samantha) Me? Wolfgang) No me... Samantha) ... Wolfgang) Just kidding, she looks too much like you Samantha) Okay...*Blushes* [ Samantha's flashbacks end ] Samantha) *Eyes watery* Wolfgang you loved your flashbacks, didn't you...*Crying* Sara) Samantha... Arric) Sis, it's alright... ( Sara and Arric walk over and comfort Samantha ) Jenna) BABABABABAB! *Looking at Arric with her arms out* Arric) ... Sara) Looks like she wants to come over here... Arric) O-''' '''( Puppy walks over ) Puppy) Woof! Jenna) Puppy! *Grabs Puppy* ( Puppy walks, Jenna dragged to the couch ) ( Puppy looks at Jenna and licks her ) ( Jenna giggles and then smiles ) MoCC: Episode 32 Grade of MoCC: Episode 31? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Samantha Category:Wolfgang Category:Serenity Category:Wolf Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Arric Category:Blueking4ever Category:Jenna